1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unwanted code, and more particularly to naming unwanted code.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, computer systems have needed to protect themselves against unwanted code. Such unwanted computer code has generally taken the form of viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware, ad ware, and so forth. To combat the dissemination of unwanted code, systems (e.g. intrusion detection systems, virus scanners, etc.) have been created for identifying new types of unwanted code and for generating data (e.g. signatures, etc.) utilized for future detection of such unwanted code. For each identification of a new instance of unwanted code, a unique name is typically generated for subsequent identification thereof. However, names of unwanted code are generally limited in length, thus limiting the ability of the name to adequately describe the unwanted code.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.